Love and War
by GHSNEKO
Summary: She was beautiful, intelligent... He was handsome, clever....married....But, slowly, surely, he was falling in love with her.... T for language, mild violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

A Gravitation fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC and ideas

--

**Hello again, it's moi, GHSNEKO! This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a chaptered story. Hope you enjoy! And after you read this, go to my profile and read my other stories please!**

**--**

Tohma Seguchi glanced up at the young woman in his office. "Miss Kindou, a pleasure to see you again." "Mr. Seguchi.." she replied, "The pleasure is all mine." "Now, you're here on business? Something about a new artist?" She nodded, her black hair shining in the light. "Yes, I found a wonderful singer/pianist I think you might be interested in...

A while later, he watched as she left. She was quite attractive, he would admit that. Silky black hair, with deep blue eyes, a nice physique... He shook his head to clear away the thoughts. He had a lovely wife. Miss Kindou was just a business associate...

Alana Kindou splashed water over her face in her apartment. She fell onto the bed, and hugged a pillow. "He's sooooooooo cute!!" Tohma Seguchi was very good looking, with a pleasant manner. He was the president of NG, the keyboard/synth player for Nittle Grasper... Had she mentioned he was really cute? "But...he wouldn't give a girl like me a second glance...I probably look like a school girl..." she told herself sadly. "Besides, he could get anyone he wanted...He's older than me...I don't have a chance." she sighed. Even so, she stared at her closet. "This...This should even the field..." she murmered...

"Come in." "Good morning, Mr. Seguchi.." Alana smiled pleasantly. "Ah, Miss Kindou." A small cough sounded from nearby. "Oh, this is my wife, Mika." "Hello." Mika said. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Mika." He's older than me...He's married...I don't have a chance in the world... She added it to her mental list. "Must keep smiling... That woman is smart, I can tell... Can't let her see..." she thought to herself. "I have to go now, Tohma. Father wants me to talk to Eiri again." Mika left without another word. "She isn't very affectionate... How can she not be, with a husband like Tohma?" she mused in her head. "Now, where were we, Miss Kindou?"

She looked even more attractive than the day before. Her long hair flowed down her back. The strapless red dress contrasted nicely. A short cream jacket covered the otherwise bare ivory shoulders. "We were--AH!" she cried as her shoe caught on a chair leg. Tohma caught her. Her cheeks warmed, and soon matched her dress.

He blushed as well, having caught a glimpse down said garment. She recovered quickly, and regained her balance. "Heh heh... Sorry about that.. I'm such a klutz sometimes.." "Oh, it's quite alright...Oh..You broke a heel..."Alana glanced down, and walked carefully to the chair. To no avail, as her ankle twisted from the imbalance. "Ow!" "Are you alright, Miss Kindou?" She sat down, and muttered, "I hurt my ankle..." Her eyes widened as he kneeled in front of her.

"Let me see..." He pulled off her shoes. "Which one?" "My left...I think.. Both kinda hurt.." she answered truthfully. He picked up her foot, and felt her ankle. "Does this hurt?" he asked, pressing his fingers against a spot. She winced and nodded. "I'll check the other.." he murmered. "That one feels ok..." she said when he repeated the test on her right foot.

Tohma rubbed her sore ankle gently. While he did, his gaze flickered up for a few seconds, over her nicely shaped legs. He bit the tip of his tongue. They really were nice. "Stop it, you perv!" he thought to himself. "You're married; you love Mika.." His male mind came back, and one hand shifted to her lower leg. Damn.

Alana felt her heart speed up as his fingers slid up her leg. "Oh, give it up. This isn't in any way sexual. He probably didn't mean to do that..." But still, it did feel good.. Why would someone like Tohma Seguchi massage her ankle? Most people in his position would have called for a car, or something, and continued talking business. Then again, he wasn't like other people. For instance, if one of the other's tried to do this, she would be extremely creeped out. But, Tohma was the youngest one she knew of; all the rest were old enough to be her father.

"I should probably stop...Although I'd rather not.."If only he..." "I wonder if she..." Their thoughts raced through their heads. He silently fought the urge to slide his hand even further up. "Does it feel better now?" he forced out. "Yes, thank you." she replied. He answered the ringing phone. "Hello? Yes...Yes...Good. I'll be looking forward to it...Goodbye." His gaze returned to her. "I'm having dinner with some clients tonight.. It will be terribly boring.. unless I have a lovely date to keep me company...Would you come please? I'd never be able to talk Mika into it."

She smiled, and nodded. "Of course, I'd love to." "Wonderful. Shall we go together? You can leave your car here at NG." "I think that's a great idea, Mr. Seguchi." He took her hand and kissed it. "Very well. Six o'clock tonight. I'll see you then, Miss Kindou.." Alana floated happily out of the building...

Tohma gasped as she came up the sidewalk. The simple, square-neck black dress looked really good on her. He led her to the car, and they drove to the restaurant. Several distinguished-looking older men sat around the table. "Good evening, gentlemen. This is Miss Kindou. She'll be joining us tonight." The men nodded. He pulled a chair out for her, and sat next to her. She listened to long conversations about stock, and other boring corporate stuff.

She really surprised them when one of the clients challenged his friend to solve a complicated math problem. When he couldn't, it was passed to others around the table. The last of the suits handed the napkin to her. "What about you, miss?" She glanced over it, and pulled a pen from her purse. "Mmhmm... Uh-huh... Here you go." she said, tossing it to the man. He compared it with a slip of paper. "Why, you're right! How on earth did you do that, young lady?"

She shrugged, and sipped her water. After that, the men entertained themselves by asking her questions like, "Where did you go to college?" and etcetera, etcetera. A young man approached the table, and asked something. They stared at him in confusion. Alana turned to him, and replied in the strange language. "Merci, mademoiselle." he said, then turned to Tohma. He blinked at the young Frenchman. She laughed at the man's compliment, and replied,"Oh, non non." He laughed with her, and said, "Bonsoir, mademoiselle.." "Bonsoir."

One of the older men leaned over the table, and patted her hand. "You're a very intelligent young woman." He smiled at her. She smiled back, and stood when he didn't remove his hand from hers. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll be right back." She walked to the ladies room, and washed her hands thoroughly. She freshened her makeup, and took a deep breath. "Creepy, old men... Ew."

Tohma excused himself a few minutes later, "I'll see what's keeping her.." He rolled his eyes as soon as his back was to them. Alana came out of the restroom. He took her hand, and murmered, "I'm sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable..." "It's ok. It isn't your fault." "No, it isn't ok. For men their age to flirt with someone like you, it's inexcusable. However, I must bear with them... But, if you want, I'll call a car for you..." She shook her head quickly. "And abandon you here? I can put up with it a little longer." "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Yes, Mr. Seguchi." He smiled, and led her back to the table...

Both breathed a sigh of relief when they left the restaurant. "So, Miss Kindou, would you like to take a walk?" Alana looked at him in surprise. "But, isn't your wife expecting you soon?" "After meetings like that, I usually have to go to a bar and have a few..." She giggled. "Then of course I'll come with you." They walked in the park for about half an hour before driving back to NG. Just as she was about to head to her car, he remembered something. "Oh, Miss Kindou, you left a folder in my office earlier. I need to go up there anyway, so if you need it..." Secretly, he had no reason to go, but he didn't want to say good night yet.

As they rode up in the elevator, he thought about their conversation in the park. She was an interesting girl. He had found it easy to talk to her. He unlocked the door to his office, and turned on the lights. The bulbs shone dully. "Hmm..I'll have to have that fixed..." She picked up the folder, and politely waited while he straightened some items on his desk. "OCD much?" she teased. "All the time." he replied. "Tell her, you idiot." "You're married!" "Tell her!" "Don't!" the voices in his head battled. He came around the desk, "Shall we go?"

She stepped back and began to turn around, but lost her balance. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her back. "I really shouldn't wear heels." she laughed. "Alana." "Huh?" Did he just...? "I-I have something to tell you...I think..I think I'm falling in love with you..." he said softly. He was still holding her hand, and his other strayed to her cheek. "The hell with falling...I am..." he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, then slowly drifted shut. When they pulled away, she whispered, "You're married..." He placed a finger over her lips. "Shh..." She stared into his blue-green eyes. This was no joke. "Tohma...I...I love you, too..."

A few minutes later, she leaned on the couch. He knelt in front of her, and brushed his lips up her legs. When the skirt of the dress got in his way, he slid his hands over it and up her body. She drew a shaky breath. "Tohma.. We should...should probably stop..." "I know... But... I don't... want to..." he replied, giving her short kisses. "Neither.. do I..." Just then, her phone rang. They stared at the tiny item until it ceased. She picked it up, and read the short text message. HEY, WHERE THE HELL R U? Alana sighed, and forced herself to stand. "It's from my friend. She's probably been calling my house... I'd better go..." she murmered sadly. Tohma stood up beside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not yet, please... Please stay...just a few more minutes..." he whispered. "I probably shouldn't..." "Please...just a little longer..." She nodded, and returned his kiss...

Tohma watched from his window as she left the building. As her figure faded from sight, he sat on his desk and stared at the ceiling. He had just kissed a woman. A woman who wasn't his wife. He let out a light groan. It had been an intimate, affectionate experience. His relationship with Mika had never been like that. "Who do I love?" he asked the empty office..

Alana collapsed on her couch. "I kissed him... I actually kissed Tohma..." Her thoughts drifted pleasantly. She had made out with her married boss. He was a really good kisser... _"The hell with falling...I am..."_ He was in love with her! Then, all her thoughts came to a screeching halt. "WHOA! Backtrack!" MARRIED. "Damn it. I'm horrible...Damn it all..." She sighed, knowing what she had to do...

He stared at her. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "Last night...We can't repeat what happened...You're married, Tohma...I-I can't.. I can't mess with that..." Ah, the M word again. "Alana. What I said wasn't a lie. I love you." "I love you, too... But I... you're... I can't be a mistress..." she sobbed. He wiped away the tears, and replied, "All that matters is that we love each other...Nothing else..." "Tohma...I don't know if I can..." she said softly. "I only ask that you try... I would never force you into anything..No matter what, even if you end up breaking my heart...I'll always love you..." he finished, kissing her cheek. She leaned against his chest. "I'll try..."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Disclaimer:

------------------------

**Kay, here's chapter 2! I have like up to chapter idk 4 ready, but I'm holding them for a lil bit while I update somethings I've neglected...Like Momiji's Story! and Friends 4-Ever! Damn, I have work to do!!! lol Enjoy!**

**--------------------------**

She stared into the mirror. Her reflection gazed back at her with the same intensity. "Wow, I haven't worn these colors since high school.." she murmered. Shrugging, she put on the outfit she had picked out. It was borderline, but the halter top, and skirt looked relatively professional.....

Alana strode through the lobby, humming a light melody. She leaned against the wall of the elevator, ignoring the stares of the three teenagers also in the chamber. The bell dinged when it passed the third floor, and she raised her gaze to them. "Staring is quite impolite, you know." she teased. "Eh?" they murmered, their dazes broken. "However, I don't mind, seeing as you're just kids..." "Just kids!? What about you?!" the pink-headed one asked indignantly. "We're nineteen!" the red-head added. "And sixteen!" said the third. "Like I said.. Kids.." she replied, stepping off the elevator. "I assume this is your floor as well?" she asked when they followed her.

She pushed open the door to Tohma's office, and rolled her eyes as the turmoil continued behind her. Turning, she crossed her arms and glared at them. "Alana?" "Tohmaaa, will you get these kids away from me. I'm getting a headache." she said, placing emphasis on 'kids'. "WHAT THE HELL!? You can't be any older then us!" "Mr. Shindou! That's quite enough." Tohma said firmly, laying his hand on Alana's shoulder. "The same goes for you, Mr. Nakano. And as for you, Suguru, I'm very disappointed." Their jaws hit the floor. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have worn this...I suppose that I look something like a teenager. "Nonsense. You look lovely, as usual, Alana." "Thank you, Tohma." she smiled. He smiled back, his gaze flickering appreciatively over her, noting the skirt, which was shorter then usual.

"Now, what's this all about?" he asked, gesturing at the shocked teens. "I think I offended them.. Don't know how, considering it's true. They're kids." "Yeah? Well, how old are you!?" Shindou glared. "Twenty-eight." she replied, her icy blue gaze sweeping over them before she turned to Tohma. "Who are these kids, Tohma?" "Bad Luck. This is the vocalist, Shuichi Shindou; the guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano; and my cousin, Suguru Fujisaki. "Keyboardist?" He nodded.

"Wonderful to meet you. Do any of you happen to have some aspirin?" "Mr. Seguchi! Who is she?!" Hiro cried. "My favorite business associate. Why?" "Is she a new artist? Are we being replaced?!" Shuichi asked in a panicked voice. Fujisaki rolled his eyes. Noting his indifference, Alana smirked. Flashing Tohma a mischievous smile, she slid over to him. "Hi there...You seem to be the level-headed one in this group...... And for a kid, you're actually pretty cute..." she giggled flirtatiously. He blushed, and she glanced up at Tohma. He nodded encouragingly, telling her to continue.

"And you know.... maybe if I were ten years younger......." she let the sentence trail off suggestively, walking two fingers up his arm. The blush deepened, and he stared desperately at his cousin, who seemed quite amused. She inched closer to Fujisaki's face, and promptly flicked him on the nose. "Seems to run in the family, eh Tohma?" she teased. "Yes, you've got us both wrapped around your little finger." "Mr. Seguchi! I won't believe that!" Shindou replied in a shocked tone. "Wait, just a second...." Alana whispered to him. She stood behind the blonde, and draped her arms around his neck. "Tohmaaaaaa......" she murmered sweetly. "Mhmm?" "Awww, you're no fun, Tohma-kuuuun...." she whined jokingly. His face still registered nothing but the small smile. "You're such a meanie, Tohma-chan..." she muttered, tracing a finger along his jawline. "Tohma-chaaan? Why won't you blush?" "I have no reason to." he replied. "You sure about that?" she blew into his ear, twirling a stray curl between her fingers. "Absolutely."

Looking slightly put out, she planted a light kiss on his cheek, and released him. Evil flickered briefly across her gaze. "You're good..." She stepped back, and purposefully lost her balance. Instinct made him grab her, and pull her back. She stared appealingly at him with blue eyes just inches from his. He couldn't stop a light crimson from staining his face. "Got ya.." she mouthed. He grimaced slightly; she had found his weak point. All it took was a low neckline and a loss of footing, and his face heated up. He shook it off, and turned to the band.

"This evil young woman is my favorite talent scout, Miss Alana Kindou. Chances are, if she had found you, then Bad Luck would have been on the payroll much quicker." "Tohma's my favorite president; all the other ones are creeps." she grinned. "Hmm... Bad Luck.........."

"Hmmm...Alana, do you think you could help them any?" Tohma asked. "I don't know, who's their manager again? K Winchestor, right? Isn't he the guy with the guns? The one who used to manage Ryuichi?" He nodded. "Yes...but, I think you would do them some good...What do you think?" She shrugged. "I'll do it. Could be fun." "Now, if you'll excuse us gentlemen, we have some business to discuss.." he said, dismissing the teenagers. The confused band shut the door behind them, trying to process what had happened. He sat down behind his desk, and glanced at Alana.

"As for you, my dear, you are very evil." he teased affectionately. "I try." she replied, rubbing his shoulders. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. "Tohma?" "Hmm?" "Do you really think I can help them?" she asked shyly. "Of course. I don't say things I don't mean..." "I know...But, that one...the singer...He's stubborn, I can tell... The guitarist seems to be reasonable enough, and your cousin is bendable....But, him.....I sense his drive, his ambition....They're buried deep in his soul... Convincing him won't be easy....." she murmered thoughtfully. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Doubt flickered through her eyes. "He's like you, Tohma...Strongwilled, independent...." "Hmph..How unfortunate for Mr. Shindou...." he replied, clasping his hands on the desktop. She kneeled beside the chair. "Tohma, being like you....That's not a bad thing...." He shook his head. "I'm the type who pushes people in front of oncoming traffic..."

"Aizawa deserved it....He was complaining about it once when I was talking with the president of that other company....ASK signed with them, but I gave them a pretty bad artist... Talented enough for them, but not for you.... I've always favored you, Tohma, over all the rest...." She paused, laying her head against his leg. "You're different...All those others, they have no talent. All they have is a superficial ability to recognize it... NG stands above the rest because you have higher standards. You can hear the music, while they can only listen to it... You can hear it's soul, the meaning...They can't....You're special, Tohma..." She looked up at him, and he pulled her up onto his lap. "So are you..."

She thought about this. Was she? A twinge was felt. "Tohma!" she scolded, fingering the bruise on her lower neck. He looked apologetic. She rolled her eyes lovingly, and pulled down his collar. "Hey!" She smiled sweetly. "An eye for an eye, Tohma-chan." "Oh, are we going back to high school

now?" he asked. "Maybe...depends...." "On...?" "If the class president is a good kisser....."

-------------------------------------

**Lol, yeah couldn't help it. hehehe anyways, R&R please! LOVE YA'LL! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -.-

-----------------------

**Hello! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Enjoy this short lil chapter! LOVE! **

---------------------------

Alana pushed open the studio door. "Eh? Who are--?" She flicked him on the nose. "Surely you remember me, Fujisaki.." "Miss Kindou?" "You got it, Nakano." Shindou came in. "Who's she?" Alana rolled her eyes. "You're blind, kid." "Ugh! You again!" he screeched. "Yep. Me again. Sup, Pinky?" "Pinky?! Agh! What the hell do you want?!" "As of right now, she's helping advance your career." Tohma spoke from the doorway. "Why do we need her?! We've got K and Mr. Sakano!" Tohma ignored him and turned to her. "Alana, I'll leave them to you now. Work your magic." Without another word, he left. "Let the games begin." she smiled. "Why the hell do we need you?!" Shuichi yelled again. "You're such an idiot." "What?!" "Tohma said so himself, I've got him wrapped around my little finger." she replied, crossing her legs elegantly. "Even you should see the advantage of that..."

Shindou paused, processing what she had said. "He's married! No! I won't let you use your charm on my married boss! K can do anything you can, without flirting!" "He uses guns.. Besides, who said I need to flirt to get my way?" she replied calmly. "Hiro! You agree with me, don't you?!" he cried. "Shuichi, maybe she can help us...." "Fujisaki?!" The keyboardist bit his lip. If Tohma said she....But, with the singer's obvious disdain for her... He was stuck. Part of him wanted to agree with Shuichi, while the other wanted the pretty girl nearby. "That's just your hormones talking..." he thought. "I think we're doing just fine with Sakano and K..." Alana wrapped one arm around his neck, and traced a finger up his sleeve. The blue eyes were deceptively innocent. "H-However, with Miss Kindou...." Shuichi's triumphant expression faded, and turned to annoyance. "You brat!" She shrugged indifferently. "I said it wasn't necessary. I didn't say I wouldn't use it...."

"Why you little..." "Watch it, Pinky. Think carefully about what you say. I'm the only one in this group, other then Fujisaki, with any influence on Tohma. If you piss me off enough, the door might hit you in the ass..." she warned. "I don't believe it." "But, are you willing to risk it all for one insult?" Fujisaki murmered. "I can see why my cousin likes you, Miss Kindou." he continued, glancing at her. "You're smart, not to mention pretty." He clapped his hand over his mouth. She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Fuji-chan." He blushed, and Shuichi let out an exasperated huff.

"You moron! Don't let her manipulate you! Fuji-chan...Ugh, I'm gonna throw up if it gets any cuter in here!" "Down the hall on the left." she pointed. "Fuji-chan, will you play the keyboard for me?" she wheedled, laying her chin on his shoulder. "Of course, Miss Kindou. Anything in particular?" "I can't remember its name, but it's the pretty one that goes like this..." she replied, playing a few notes. "Pachebel's Canon?" She nodded happily. "That's it! Oh, and Fuji-chan?" "Yes?" "It's Alana..."

Shuichi pretended to gag. "What about you, Mr. Nakano? What can I call you?" "Hiro's fine. And you?" "Whatever you like, so long as it's complimentary." she smiled. "Miss Alana, then..." "And as for you.." she continued, glancing at Shindou. "For now, you're Pinky. Until you get over your little temper tantrum, it's Miss Kindou." Her tone was brisk and cold. "I won't let some damn kid keep me from fullfilling Tohma's expectations."

"No wonder Fujisaki likes her..They both want Tohma's favor.... What a couple of saps..." Shuichi thought to himself. "Now, I should like to hear you guys practice, please." Hiro and Fujisaki nodded, and prepared their instruments. "Well?" she asked. Violet eyes glared up her. "Shuichi. Do what she asks." Both looked up to see K standing in the doorway, with Sakano peering from behind him. "I don't wanna." he replied childishly. Two items gleamed. One was plain, with every chamber loaded. The other was silver, and had a pearl embedded in the handle. Shuichi looked nervously at the pistols, pressed threateningly against his head. Sweat glistened on his forehead. "Well, Pinky? What's it gonna be?" He swatted her gun away, and went to his microphone. "K Winchestor." "Alana Kindou. Wonderful to meet someone with similiar methods."

The music for 'Rage Beat' started. Alana closed her eyes and listened. Shuichi had an excellent voice....but.... As the last notes faded, the blue depths opened. "Not bad. Not bad at all........"

------------------

**Ch. 4, ladies and gents. Hopefully, this summer I'll be able to get some damn work done. Our parents ask, "Why do you hate school? I have it much worse; I have to go to work everyday." Because, YOU GUYS, get paid to drag your asses out of bed. WE, on the other hand, go severely underpaid, aka not at all, for like 13 damn years! Not to mention college! Really, are you stupid? **


End file.
